


Macroseeds and Amygdalas

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: Fear is what it feeds on....but what if a child lacks any fear? Follows the story of Mina and her evolution into something.... Different.Takes details from the book and Stephen King's novel universe and characters. Speaking of which, he owns all the rights to his characters and original story!First fanfic I've written in awhile after some big life changes and my first ever Pennywise one! I love me some Penny though <3





	Macroseeds and Amygdalas

"Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes we all fall down!"

A group of four little girls chant as they skip around a thick rose bush. They pause their game as a fifth girl approaches. 

"Can I play?"

The other girls exchange a look, but part to make room for her. She solemnly takes their hands and the skipping resumes. 

"Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes we all fall down!"

The other girls laugh as they yank hard on the new girl's arms when they fall to the ground. Then they're scrambling back to their feet to begin again. The new girl wordlessly stands and takes their hands again. 

The girls skip faster and faster as the game goes on, the rosebush becoming a blur of dark green leaves and shadows. They don't notice that their singing is now accompanied by tinny music coming from inside the bush. 

"Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes we all fall down!"

As the word "down" squeals out of their mouths a pair of yellow eyes opens in the depths of the bush. The new girl is the only one to notice but she remains silent. Another round begins, the girls spinning round and round the bush, the grey eyed girl still silent since her initial request to join. This time as they get to the last line a new voice chimes in on the word "down" and a clown emerges from the bush, snatching the girl to the left of the quiet one. The other three girls scream and scatter, running for the imagined safety of their homes. The snatched girl screams the loudest though as she claws at the ground trying to escape. 

"Help! Help me! Please!" She beseeches the grey eyed girl as tears and snot mingle on her face. 

The girl stand silently as the clown drags the girl to him and it's mouth unhinges to fit around her leg. It's eyes glow as they make contact with the silent girl over it's shrieking victim. It bites down, maintaining eye contact to see the girls reaction. 

There is none.

The girl hardly blinks as the clown tears into it's victim, blood running down it's chin. The clown drops the little girl, who has passed out, and emerges from the bush, standing. It narrows it's eyes at the grey eyed girl. 

"You. Child. Come here." It motions with a finger.

The girl steps forward, craning her neck to look up at him. 

"What is your name, child?"

"Mina."

"What are you afraid of little Mina?" A wide smile spreads across the clown's face.

Mina just stares at him and shrugs.

The clown scowls and leans down in her face, inhaling deeply. The scowl swiftly changes to confusion. 

"There is no smell of fear. Not even a hint of it! You are not afraid of me? Your friend is over there dying and you aren't afraid?"

Mina glances over at the body of the little girl. "She wasn't my friend." She looks back up at the clown. "I don't have any friends."

"What a strange little creature you are."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

The clown crouches down so that they are face to face. "Why don't you have any friends Mina?"

"No one likes me since I had my accident. No one wants to play with me anymore."

The clown stares at Mina, it's eyes unfocused with one drifting off to the side. She can't be more than four or five yet she doesn't act like it. A small waif-like child with large gray eyes, wispy brown hair, and a seemingly permanent solemn expression. 

The clown holds out its hand and Mina gently takes hold of the blood-soaked glove.

"Pennywise meet Mina, Mina meet Pennywise. Pennywise will be Mina's friend. Mina's only friend. Mina's special friend."

The corners of Mina's mouth slightly curve up in an awkward creepy little smile. Pennywise returns her smile with his own creepy smile, drool pulling on his bottom lip.


End file.
